


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Confused Kim Mingyu, Cute, Forehead Kisses, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Napping, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, shoulder nap time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Joshua felt exhausted from the constant schedules. Seokmin saw that and offered his shoulder to Joshua. No way can Joshua decline and offer to sleep on his boyfriend's shoulder.cute seoksoo times ft. boogyu bickering in the background and seokmin desperately trying to quiet them down.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Put Your Head on My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of this looking back at seoksoo's posts. especially this [one](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1215010034804871169?s=21)

Joshua whined, his body ached in exhaustion. He just wanted to lay on his bed in his room that looked like a hotel. But he couldn't, they were doing interviews back to back, so he couldn't go home. He quickly went to search for his boyfriend. Seokmin was always his savior and energy source.

His legs lead him everywhere, but not to Seokmin. Joshua tilted his head in confusion. He wore a slight pout on his face while searching for his boyfriend like he was his treasure. Even though Seokmin was his treasure. He spotted Seungkwan nagging Mingyu again, they would soon probably bicker at each other non-stop. Joshua had no idea how they bickered so much. 

Joshua searched left and right, pushing his aching body past Minghao and Jeonghan having a conversation about whatever they were talking about. Joshua didn't hear, because whenever he sees Seokmin, his heart beats out of his chest, the sound of his heartbeat fluttering fills his ears. His mouth naturally curves up and he runs to his favorite brown haired boy. 

"Hey Shua, what's wrong?" Seokmin asked, his eyes glittering from the light, or maybe because he's an angel, or both. Joshua just sighed, his body sighing the worries and aches away. He placed himself next to Seokmin. "I'm tired." He barely spoke above a whisper. Seokmin nodded, Joshua always was the one to be exhausted easily. 

He scooted next Joshua as he could, scooted the closest, until their thighs were brushing the other's. Seokmin then brought up his hand, placing his lover's head on his shoulder. "No it's fine," He heard Joshua whine before Seokmin shook his head. "You can sleep on my shoulder until we have to leave the building." He heard Joshua's little sigh of contentment. Seokmin thought he heard a little sound of happiness too. 

Seokmin brought his lips to the other's forehead and kissed it. Giving his forehead tons of kisses before Joshua shook his head, pointing to his lips. "Lips." He suggested the younger as Seokmin agreed, placing his lips on the other's for a moment. "Now sleep Shua." He hummed and let the other drift away on his shoulder. 

"Yah Kim Mingyu!" He heard Seungkwan shout and run after the taller one. Who is definitely running towards Seokmin. Seokmin shook his heard violently but carefully to make sure his angel doesn't wake up. He brought his two arms up, giving an 'X' as Mingyu stopped running towards them and turned around. Seokmin saw Seungkwan's look in his eyes, more of a glare. He put his finger in front of his lips as Seungkwan noticed, seeing the sleeping Joshua and nodded. Seungkwan grabbed the puppy-like boy by his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

Seokmin let out a sigh of relief, the loud ones were out of the room. He reeled his attention to the sleeping angel on his shoulder. He quickly and safely brought up his phone. Posing three times for the photo with a sleeping Shua on his shoulder. The first one with a slight smile, the second one showing more teeth and more of a close up angle. The third one being him looking over in fear as a joke. Right when he put his phone down. The other woke up like it was magic, yawning and squeezing his eyes together, rubbing them with the sides of his index finger balled up into a fist.

He saw Seokmin staring at him and reddened, "I thought you were gone" He questioned the younger as Seokmin shook his head. "I'll always be there!" He laughed as the blue headed boy spotted something on Seokmin's phone. "What are those photos?" Shua questioned Seokmin.

Seokmin laughed as he showed his boyfriend, the photos of him posing with the other entranced into a state of sleeping. Joshua frowned, "Why'd you take photos?" He whined, "I wasn't able to pose." His top lip tucking itself into his bottom lip, showing a pout. 

"Fine we'll take a new one, sound better?" Seokmin offered and couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's pout. The other nodded as they took a close angle photo of them smiling. Seokmin couldn't believe his angel was really his.

Later in the night, he woke up from the laughing he heard of Seungkwan and Mingyu. He turned to the side of the bed and slipped off. Not wanting to wake up Jeonghan, because Jeonghan is either a devil or angel. It was like a russian roulette being roommates with Jeonghan on tour. 

He looked back on his gallery to see the photos of him and Shua. Smiling, he went to the twitter app and posted the set of four photos. These were a memory that Seokmin will cherish.


End file.
